


Gwynhwyvar: Letting Off Some Steam

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Ejaculation, Female Solo, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Gwyn of the Immortal Flames has been hard at work all day reviewing new recruits to the Grand Company. Perhaps she deserves a break?





	Gwynhwyvar: Letting Off Some Steam

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by BlueFantasy. The characters within belong to them.

The sun had long set by the time Gwyn was finished devising the practice regime for the latest batch of Immortal Flame recruits. How was she supposed to know that a lifetime of fighting as a professional soldier was going to land her so much paperwork? She moved the stack of parchment pages over to the corner of her desk with a sigh, her chair creaking gently as she leans back and closes her eyes for a brief rest. She loves her library well enough, but toiling away by candlelight for so long sure takes a toll.

Gwyn removes her glasses carefully before digging the heels of her palms into her weary eye to massage the strain away. This season’s recruits weren’t  _ bad _ , per se, but they were all almost entirely unimpressive. Not like back in her day, she thinks to herself with a smirk. Still, there were a few among the male recruits who seemed pretty solid: strong, able-bodied young men full of promise and bottomless determination. Career-seekers, the kind of headstrong, toned, firm soldiers who- 

“Agh, I’m getting distracted again! Can’t believe I let a bunch of greenhorns get me all hot and bothered again…” , she mumbles to herself out loud. She’s alone in her library, a fact her body is becoming increasingly, painfully aware of.

On one hand, she can’t really stand the naivete and foolishness of new recruits, but on the other hand… that same youthful determination and martial training meant that they were perfect toys for a fling. A strong, enthusiastic lad who knows how to take orders and just won’t quit…

“Aaahhh…”

Already her hands are wandering across her body slender body, tugging at he drawstrings keeping her white top tight across her chest, playing at the edge of her skirt, feeling the heat rising between her legs and in her breast. Pulling the front of her shirt open and letting her pert, petite breasts breath in the warm air of the dim library elicits another sign of relief from her delicate lips, and a flush climbs slowly up her lightly-tanned cheeks to stain them a pale red in contrast with cool blue highlights of her hair.

Her legs stretch out under the broad desk and her stocking-clad toes curl within her heels as her other hand continues climbing between her legs, drawing her skirt up with it until her panties, steaming and damp beneath sheer pantyhose, are exposed to the pile of parchment pages laying neatly on the table. She closes her eyes again, imagining her hands are instead those of a strong, strapping young recruit, exploring her seasoned body and the impressive tone of her own muscles as part of yet another training lesson. She bites her lip as she brings her imaginary lover’s arms up to cup her soft chest, kneading her small breasts and playing at the erect nubs of her nipples as her hips writhe and gyrate unconsciously within the creaking office seat. 

“Mmm, that’s good… now trace around the outside with your fingertips, tease them just enough before giving them a firm pinch to remind them you’re in charge… Aahn, just like that!”

Her murmured dirty talk rises to a moaning crescendo as she pinches her pretty pink nipples firmly, tugging on the slight swell of her breasts and pushing her thighs together to squeeze her wet arousal between her legs and cause a wave of pleasure to wash over her body from above and below. The sensation breaks in the middle, eliciting a small shudder from her firm, battle-forged body that leaves her panting lightly in the still air of the basement.

“Fffuck, that felt good.”, she states to no one in particular before spreading her legs once more and probing between them to feel the slick wetness leaking through her lace panties. “Guess I’ve got no choice but to go all the way, eh? Work sure is hard…” 

Gwyn’s fingers slip right up to the waistband of her skirt before doubling back beneath the lacy edge of her panties, creating a small mound beneath her stockings as she cups her palm mere millimeters above the flushed, moist folds of her arousal. Skin brushes against skin, and she shudders again at the tingle of pleasure it elicits. Slowly, she lets the delicate tips of her middle and ring fingers curl inward and penetrate the slick entrance of her steaming pussy. An unrestrained moan leaps past her lips, and her other hand jumps reflexively back to her tender breast to play with them once more.

Her fingers push deep inside her, and her hips rise as her firm ass flexes in response. She lets the soft heel of her palm push gently against the firm little clit poking out from its bright pink hood, running her hand in small circles against it as she increases the pace of her finger fucking. Soon, a chorus of wet smacking sounds and sharp moans fills the room, as she transitions into a furious attack on her most private parts.

The urgent tension between her legs builds, swelling to a crescendo until it seems to fill her core completely as she masturbates without restraint in the small library space, working her fingers in and out of her sopping wet pussy as she tugs at her nipples and cries out in unfiltered pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck, yes, fuck,  _ oh fuck, oh yes, I’m cumming!!! _ ”

The mounting pressure finally snaps within her, sending a series of waves throughout her body. She rocks back and forth, adding the creak of the chair and the splash of her squirting to the symphony of sounds. Her voice trails off into a long, whining moan as she continues fucking herself, cresting each wave of pleasure to bring an aftershock of smaller orgasms in its wake. Riding out the ordeal for what feels like a blissful eternity, she finally collapses into the soaked chair, spent and heaving. 

It is only after spending some time to catch her breath that she notices the pile of parchments was knocked from her desk in her writhing and scattered to the floor. A few of the pages were caught in the splash zone, including the muscular young recruit from her fantasy.

“Damn, haaah, I hope that’ll dry out fine… Ah, I should probably find a towel or something…”

With another sigh, much more soft than weary, she lifts herself from her chair and begins to adjust her work clothes into something approximating presentable, hoping the length of her skirt will hide the deep wet stains between her legs. She taps her chin in thought, wondering if it is worth grabbing a new pair of underwear while she’s up. 

“Ahh, darn. It’s always something, isn’t it. Now where did I put that towel?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
